


Aniversarios

by Bramby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modismos, Post-Time Skip, aburridito, es cualquier cosa este fic, mal uso del lenguaje, un poquitititito de sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramby/pseuds/Bramby
Summary: Los aniversarios no se olvidan, pero ellos igual se olvidaron. [HiruHoshi]
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Aniversarios

**Author's Note:**

> esto nace de que andan publicando mucha cosa triste y ya estuvo bueno, no me gusta llorar  
> intenté q esta cagada diera risa pero solo se hizo un fic aburridito, lol, gracias si decides leerlo igual

Todo era culpa Fukurou.

Sachirou y Kourai llevaban ya, muchos años de relación.

Era algo tonto porque comenzaron en preparatoria, fue todo super informal y a media práctica, Kourai le preguntó si quería ser su novio y Sachirou super emocionado y con un crush de hace bastante tiempo le dijo que sí, Nozawa observo todo desde primera fila y no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada, el entrenador les aplaudió y Gao dijo que no durarían ni la semana, sinceramente Hirugami pensó igual porque sentía que lo de Kourai fue cosa del momento.

Ya llevaban seis años de relación.

Y con los años de relación vienen, por supuesto, los aniversarios.

A Hoshiumi le daba medio pena sus aniversarios porque sentía vergüenza de la forma en que se declaró, a Sachirou le daba ternura, aparte le encantaba burlarse de él, ganaba doble (a veces triple) ese día.

El problema es que ahora estaban más ocupados, Sachirou debía concentrase en sus exámenes y Kourai debía practicar, hablaban todos los días por teléfono, claro, pero el cansancio siempre se sentía, los días libres se reunían y a pesar de estar exhaustos encontraban la forma de divertirse juntos.

Claro que, entre tanto, olvidaron que los aniversarios existían.

En serio que a Sachirou no se le pasó por la cabeza que ese día que andaba presentando examen final, fue el mismo día que Kourai corrió hasta a él después de dar tremendo remate, inclinarse y pedirle ser su novio; Kourai tampoco pensó en esa humillante escena mientras se ponía a rematar como loco, nope, ninguno se acordó de ese icónico día.

El que si se acordó fue el -estúpido- de Fukurou.

Fukurou no es como que hubiera presenciado esa escena o algo, es más, ni la conocía, Sachirou no tenía esa confianza con su hermano mayor, era algo frío con él, lo cual dañaba el corazón de señor de Fukurou que solo quería enviarle piolines de buenos días sin que le dejarán en visto, pero bueno, dejando de lado el tema de la mala relación de hermandad, Fukurou no sabía lo que conllevaba esa fecha, solo sabía que era el día que su hermano vino bien feliz a la casa y con un peluche de farmacia, Fukurou atesora ese día en su corazón de viejito de veintinueve años, especialmente porque se tomó una foto con Sachirou (y este no lo rechazó, válgame Dios) y la subió a Facebook.

Sí, Facebook le recordó ese día a Fukurou.

—¡Ay, Kourai! —dijo el Hirugami mayor acercándose al susodicho—, ya son seis años, jaja, pareciera que fue ayer que llegaste a mi casa a hacer agua de limón con Sachirou.

—¿Quééé? —comentó Kourai mientras le lanzaba un balón a Ushijima, estaba enojado con este porque no lo pudo cargar y cada dos por tres le lanzaba balones de la nada y Ushi los atrapaba como si nada—, ¿de qué habla, Fukurou-nii?

—Ay sí, ¿cuál es el chisme? —se asomó Heiwajima curioso.

—Ya son seis años de que Kourai anda de manita sudada con mi hermanito—clamó super feliz Fukurou mientras se recargaba sobre el líbero—, tengo fotos de ellos de cuando ambos estaban peloncitos, se ven bien curiosos.

—¿En serio? —Heiwajima no pudo evitar estallar en risas—, a ver.

—Sí, quisiera ver yo también—dijo Ushijima de la nada, sacándole un susto a Kourai.

—¡Basta con eso, Fukurou-nii! —Hoshiumi se rasco la nuca con desesperación, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar—, Sachirou se va a molestar.

Sachirou se va a molestar.

Aquello resonó en la mente de Kourai con eco.

Seis años ya, vaya.

Aniversario.

Sí, hoy era su aniversario.

—F-Fukurou-nii—llamó Kourai, estaba pálido.

—Ay, que tienes pequeño, ¿se te bajo la presión? —preguntó el Hirugami preocupado por su cuñadito.

—Me debo retirar, es de que se me murió un familiar—dijo Kourai sin pensarlo mucho.

—¡Oh, no puede ser!

Todos en la cancha se le quedaron viendo a Kourai, que feo que había sonado eso, ahora estaba en problemas.

Hoshiumi se aclaró la garganta rápidamente.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Kageyama que seguía con la misma cara de siempre, cero empatía proyectaba.

—¿Tu hermano? —cuestionó Ushijima, otro sin empatía.

Romero los palmeo en la espalda, en señal de que dejaran de ser tan malditos, pero no parecieron captar.

—Sí—volvió a decir Kourai sin pensar, luego de reflexionarlo bien se dio tremenda palmada mental.

—¿El que era novio de Shouko?, ay no, era re joven, tenía una vida por delante—se lamentó Fukurou, Heiwajima solo le miro, parecía no creer la situación.

Bueno, es que si conectabas dos neuronas te darías cuenta que todo era super ridículo.

Sokolov se llevó ambos manos a la boca en sorpresa, Romero que apuradamente entendía japonés nomas se rascó la nuca, mientras que Ushijima y Kageyama solo negaron con la cabeza.

—Que triste—dijo Kageyama.

—Mi más sentido pésame—continuo Ushijima.

Que bueno que nadie se murió porque en serio que Kourai no podría con esos dos tratando de darle apoyo, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su cuñado.

—¿Me puedo retirar? —dijo ya fastidiado con sus compañeros de equipo.

—Pero claro—respondió Fukurou soltando las lágrimitas.

Hoshiumi desapareció cual corre caminos, tomó sus cosas y se largó.

Mal ahí porque Fukurou llamó a la madre de Kourai para dar el pésame.

…

Sachirou no estaba llorando, pero ganas no faltaban.

Que examen de mierda, lo había cogido, pero bien.

Lo peor es que se paso toda la noche estudiando y cuando le dieron esa hojita fue como que todo desapareció de su cerebro, fue magia, incluso brujería, pero bueno, ya daba igual, ya se veía en el recursamiento junto al resto de sus compañeros que sí soltaron las lágrimas a medio examen, todos juntos como un grupo unido de ocho personas que decidieron quedarse en la carrera, excelente.

Salió del salón todo jodido, unas ojeras horribles, el cabello casi casi tapándole la vista, no se lo cortaba desde hace rato, un poco de barba le estaba saliendo, la cual iba a ir a afeitar a los baños de la escuela, no le importaba nada, con tal de no verse como su hermano y para rematar, el uniforme todo arrugado y mal puesto, sip, iba con las mejores fachas.

Lo que no se espero al salir del salón fue ver a su novio.

Este venía con una chaqueta deportiva, una gorra que de seguro se puso para tapar su identidad y unos pantaloncillos enseñando tremenda pierna, en serio que Sachirou no pudo evitar verle las piernas, pero bueno, no había tiempo para andar de horny.

Kourai tan pronto le vio corrió hasta él.

—¡Hola, amor! —saludó Hoshiumi como si nada.

—Hola…—respondió Sachirou, lo miro un momento para luego empezar a caminar en dirección al baño, quería quitarse esa barba lo más pronto posible—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo te fue en tu examen? —cuestionó Kourai mientras le seguía.

—No quiero hablar de eso—Sachirou lloró mentalmente, le daba dolor de cabeza -más- el recordar su examen—, pero dime Kourai-kun, a quién debo darle gracias por tremenda vista.

Sachirou extendió su mano y le dio un jalón a los vellos que tenía Kourai en las piernas, este se enfureció y le dio un manotazo.

—¡Duele, tarado! —Kourai le dio un empujón y el otro se río como si nada.

—Perdón—sacó la lengua en señal de que no lo sentía nada y corrió al baño—, entonces, ¿qué haces aquí, Kourai-kun?

Hirugami entró al baño, estaba medio vacío, rápidamente se acercó al espejo y sacó su navajita para afeitar de su mochila, Kourai solo se recargó en la puerta de forma rara, Sachirou decidió no prestarle tanta atención y concentrarse en lo suyo.

—Sí, bueno…—Hoshiumi empezó con un tonito raro—, viene para llevarte a cenar, ya sabes…

—Uhm, para una cena debe ser de noche… —dijo Sachirou en broma.

—SÍ, BUENO… ehem, en lo que tardamos en llegar y así.

—Ja, ¿y a qué se debe la ocasión tan especial?

—…—Kourai guardó silencio un buen rato.

Tanto que desconcertó a Sachirou, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hoshiumi volvió a hablar.

—¡¿NO LO RECUERDAS?! —gritó como si no estuvieran en una escuela, Hirugami dio un brinco ante esto—, ay… perdona… es solo que… ¡¿sangre?!

Perfecto.

Sachirou dio un gran suspiro.

Se cortó con la navaja.

—¡¿Estás bien, hermoso?! —gritó el Kourai asustado mientras se le iba encima a Sachirou.

—Sí, sí—se apresuró a decir el castaño—, no me vayas a toc- ¡auch!

Sin ningún tacto Hoshiumi metió el dedo en la herida, no es que fuera profunda, pero si Kourai seguía presionando de esa forma de seguro se haría profunda, Sachirou tomo de la muñeca a su novio y, sinceramente, la diferencia de fuerzas era mucha, no le movió ni un pelo al más bajo, pero este pareció captar el mensaje de que le estaba haciendo daño y alejó su mano.

—Kourai-kun…—suspiró Sachirou—, deberías dejar de gritar tan de repente.

—Ah…—Hoshiumi se sonrojo—, perdona… ¡es solo que…!

Sachirou se limpió la herida rápidamente, la sangre había parado mejor de lo que esperaba, al parecer el tacto tosco de Kourai sí había ayudado, se puso una venda que traía por ahí y suspiro, bueno, al menos barba barba no se le veía.

—¿Qué sucede, Kourai-kun? —Hirugami volvió a suspirar—, aprecio que hayas venido a verme… pero realmente estoy cansado, este día no está saliendo exactamente bien y no tengo muchas ganas de salir…

Hoshiumi cerró la boca de inmediato.

—Podemos ver una película si quieres—propuso Sachirou mientras guardaba sus cosas—, o solo dormir juntos, no sé.

—Sachirou… uhm—Kourai se rascó la nuca—, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Hirugami alzó una ceja, estaba medio fastidiado y Kourai no parecía querer hablar claro, Sachirou era muy paciente con su novio, pero todos tienen un límite y el suyo estaba a punto de ser rebasado.

—Kourai-kun, en serio estoy cansado—Sachirou dio un bostezo—, podemos desayunar juntos mañana, si quieres…

—Bueno, bien—Hoshiumi frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta—, ¡nos vemos, pues!

—¿Te irás? —sin querer Sachirou rodó los ojos, pero bueno, en está situación no pudo evitarlo—, puedes pasar la noche conmigo, te dije.

—¡Pero estás cansado!

—Ajaja, ¿qué querías hacer, Kourai-kun?

Hoshiumi se sonrojo y volteo a verlo al mismo tiempo que se reía nervioso.

—¡P-pues muchas cosas! —Kourai rechinó los dientes mientras trataba de mantener la sonrisa—, ¡y-ya sabes, jaja!

Sachirou lo observo un momento y no pudo evitar reír, el enojo que apenas se estaba formando rápidamente desapareció, no podía estar enojado con su novio, realmente le quería, además era demasiado lindo.

Era inevitable.

—Entonces, ¿quieres dormir?, jaja—se burló Sachirou mientras salía del baño—, podemos tomar algún almuerzo de la cafetería también.

—Sachirou, anda—se quejó Kourai mientras le seguía—, déjame llevarte a algún lado, aunque sea para almorzar.

—Solo si me dices por qué, ¿cuál es la ocasión, Kourai-kun?

—Nuestro aniversario, tonto.

Ah.

Sachirou sintió que murió ahí mismo.

Ahora el sonrojado era él.

—¡Kourai-kun! —la vergüenza se apodero de él y sin más abrazo a su novio—, ¡perdóname, en serio, en serio, perdóname!

Hoshiumi se re asustó, aun así, correspondió el abrazo.

—¡N-no te preocupes, jaja! —soltó el, también nervioso—, ¡yo también lo había olvidado!

—Somos los peores novios del mundo…—murmuro Sachirou mientras se recargaba en el hombro contrario.

—No te preocupes, Sachirou—Hoshiumi alejo al más alto y le plantó tremendo beso como si no estuviera a media cancha donde los alumnos que pasaban se les quedaban viendo—, es solo que a veces estamos muy ocupados, ¿ok?

—Kourai-kun…—Sachirou estaba muy rojo y no habrá llorado por su examen, pero sí por está situación—, es solo que, ese momento… fue tan importante para mí, porque pensé que yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad contigo… y de la nada…

—¡Lo sé, Sachirou! —y lo volvió a abrazar.

Kourai lo sabía muy bien, porque sí, a pesar de que Sachirou se burlaba de que la declaración había sido muy tonta, también le contaba que esa declaración lo hizo muy feliz, porque Sachirou no encontraba el valor para hablar de sus sentimientos y no veía una oportunidad con Kourai, que se había enamorado de él desde aquella vez que lo salvó y que, también, había renunciado a cualquier oportunidad de estar con él, porque a Sachirou le encantaba hacerse jugadas mentales donde solo salía lastimado.

Kourai sabía todo eso.

Así que era una fecha importante.

—Perdóname, Kourai-kun—no era broma, Sachirou de verdad estaba llorando—, es solo que los exámenes y la cortada…

—¡Ya te dije que no importa! —Kourai se rascó la nuca apenado—, ¡y perdón por la herida!

—Te quiero mucho, Kourai-kun—murmuro Sachirou mientras abrazaba con fuerza al más bajo.

—Y yo te amo—dijo de vuelta el peliblanco, Hirugami solo rio en respuesta.

—Sí, yo también.

…

Shouko miro todo desde lejos bastante nerviosa.

Le habían dicho que el hermano de Kourai estaba bien tieso, la señora Hoshiumi estaba devastada, no esperaba esa noticia y nadie sabía como Kourai se había enterado, peor que el Akitomo no contestaba las llamadas desde hace días.

La Hirugami había ido por su hermanito menor para que fueran a ver a la señora y darle el pésame, no espero encontrarlo bien amoroso con el hermano del difunto, además de que Kourai era quien estaba consolando a Sachirou, ¿qué no debería ser al revés?, Shouko tenía muchas dudas, pero si le daba pena ir e interrumpirlos.

Al final solo les tomó una foto y se la envió a Fukurou.

…

Sachirou y Kourai habían ido a un restaurante a almorzar, no era la gran cosa, pero el punto era estar juntos.

Hoshiumi iba a quedarse a dormir (esperaba que literalmente) con su novio y ya al día siguiente tendrían una cita de verdad, así bien fancy y todo, esperaba que con la excusa que dio a su equipo no le molestarán en un par de días, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo iba a solucionar eso?

—Kourai-kun, di _aaah˜_ —dijo Sachirou, sacando de sus pensamientos al más bajo.

Ni bien Hoshiumi abrió la boca el castaño le metió un pedazo de pastel en la boca, casi se ahoga.

—¡Ve más despacio!

— _Oops._

Kourai pensaba en putearlo, pero la sonrisa genuina de su novio hizo que se detuviera, ok, se la pasaba está vez por hermoso, pero no iba a permitir que lo trajera de tonto.

Se acercó a darle un beso y el otro dejo de reír, para seguirle el beso.

El gerente del restaurante esperaba que no se pasaran de cariñosos.

Sí se pasaron.

…

Al salir del restaurante lo primero que hizo Kourai fue revisar su celular, mm.

 _99+ llamadas pérdidas de MAMÁ nwn_.

Ok, eso era muy malo.

Decidió marcarle a ver que onda.

—¿Hola?

—¿K-kourai? —la voz de su madre sonaba rota, con eso Kourai se puso serio.

—Mamá, ¿estás bien?, ¿sucedió algo?

—¡Eso debería preguntarte yo!

—¿AH?

—¿Qué le paso a tu hermano?

—¿Akitomo? —entonces Hoshiumi recordó—, ah, es cierto, se me pasó decirte que su antiguo celular se descompuso, está consiguiendo uno nuevo.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, perdona por no decirte antes… me olvidé.

—Kourai—el tono cambio a uno más serio—, Akitomo, ¿está vivo?

—… Pues claro, ¿por qu-…?—Kourai guardó silencio—, fue Fukuro-nii, ¿verdad?

—¡HOSHIUMI KOURAI…!

—¡AY MÁ!, ¡¿SABÍAS QUE LA SEÑAL SE PIERDE EN EL TUNEL DEL AMOR?!, ¡TE LLAMÓ LUEGO, BYE, TE QUIERO! ¡ME SALUDAS A PAPÁ!

Kourai colgó y miro al vacío un momento, estaba en muchos problemas, ni siquiera le daban ganas de asimilar todo.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó Sachirou, para luego tomar la mano del más bajo—, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí—respondió mientras sonreía, para luego entre lazar sus dedos con el contrario—, todo está perfecto porque estás aquí.

Sachirou le sonrió de vuelta.

Luego se fijaría en los detalles.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias y perdón, Dios me los bendiga


End file.
